Family Connections
by HonorSkywalker
Summary: Can you find a believable family connection between characters from different fandom?


Right so this is what pop's into my head after too little sleep and a bad sleeping pattern, chaos.

This is a challenge to everyone; including myself, enjoy.

1. Pick any character from any fandom.

2. Choose any other character from any other fandom.

3. Explain how they could be related no matter how improbable in the most believable way possible.

4. Points for making it believable.

I think that you will get an idea of what I mean when you read my first family connection story.

Family Connections

First Story: a BtVS/SG1 fic

Author: FantasyChick

Disclaimer: to follow.

(Colorado Springs - 1999 – Cheyenne Mountain)

Teal'c looked at the package and accompanied letter in his hands in confusion.

He was unsure of who it could be from.

Finally curiosity got the better of him and he opened the letter.

Dear Teal'c,

My name is Nikki Woods and I hope that you remember me . . .

New York - 1969 – mid afternoon

Teal'c was making his way through the streets of New York City which had been nick named the Big Apple for some reason he had yet to work out.

Why would the Tauri name the city after a fruit?

There were many things he did not understand about the people of earth, and that was just one curiosity in a long list he had yet to explore.

Perhaps Daniel Jackson could explain it to him. The scholar was a well of knowledge and Teal'c had learnt much from him in the time that they had worked together.

His pace quickened unintentionally when he saw what he had been looking for, Central Park. The large green expanse in middle of the bustling city looked like a haven to him.

That was another thing he had had trouble dealing with when he first arrived on Earth, the way the Tauri were capable of building such large objects without a gods magic or some kind of alien advantage. Instead they were innovative and came up with solutions to all of their problems with surprising creativity. It's what he admired the most about the Tauri, especially his team mates and even General Hammond.

Walking through the green landscape Teal'c decided that places like this had to be one of the Tauri's greatest achievements, their work with nature.

He found a quiet spot under a flourishing tree and settled into a meditation pose, taking deep breaths to fall into his calm zone.

The Jaffa warrior lost track of time and before he realised it, day had turned to evening and he could hear the sounds of a scuffle nearby.

He came to just in time to see a young woman dispatching some disfigured men with great skill. From what little he knew about earth he could only presume that the beings, turned dust in the wind, were vampires. Then another being immerged from the trees, that was clearly not human in any way, and the young woman seemed to struggle to fight it. Teal'c decided that it was time for him to assist the young warrior.

They worked well together and he found himself really enjoying the fight.

After the beast, or demon as he was later informed, was destroyed Teal'c introduced himself to her with a bow of respect.

And the vampire Slayer known as Nikki Wood courteously returned that respect.

They shared the night with each other, telling each other about their lives and anything else of interest.

Then they had a friendly spar which turned into something much more physical. They both knew that they would soon be parted, Nikki to fight the forces of darkness and Teal'c back to the future but like many warriors before and after them, they enjoyed their brief respite before their return to the frontlines.

And when they separated the next day, there were no hard feelings involved.

(Colorado Springs - 1999 – Cheyenne Mountain)

. . . If you are getting this by letter then I have since died. What you don't know is the result of our time together. Teal'c during our night together I became pregnant and have since given birth to a healthy baby boy. His name is Robin Wood and my Watcher Bernard Crowley will have raised him after my death. It is he who will have sent this letter to you . . .

. . . Inside this accompanying package is all of the information on Robin that I have gotten Bernard to gather for you. As well as contact information for Bernard, so that if you want to get know your son at all, you will be able to find him . . .

. . . Thank you for gifting me with the best things that has ever happened to me.

Nikki Wood

1977

Inside the package Teal'c found a death certificate for Nikki Woods, born 1955 died 1977.

(New York – 1999 - Cemetery)

Teal'c made his way to the grave site to pay his respects to the fallen warrior on the anniversary of her death. As he got closer to where it was located he noticed a younger man of similar size and shape to him already standing there.

Teal'c respectfully waited a little bit away from the gravesite as the young man talked to his mother.

The man placed a bouquet of flowers at the grave then when he turned to leave he stopped still when he noticed Teal'c standing there.

"Are you Robin Woods?" He asked in a quiet rumble.

"Yes," he replied looking quite stunned.

Teal'c moved closer to the grave and placed his own flowers there. "Slayer Nikki, it has been much time since we last met. I received the letter and parcel you sent me just recently and I thank you for the gift of the knowledge." He bowed to the grave in respect and before going to leave as well, before noticing that Robin was still there.

"How did you know my mother?"

The end.

TAG YOU'RE IT!

AN: I have to leave it at this as I don't know just how to continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or SG1.  
>~ Nikki, Robin &amp; Bernard are from the BtVS franchise.<br>~ Teal'c, Daniel Jackson & SG1 are from the Stargate franchise.


End file.
